


Superstar

by Saesama



Series: 28xFirst Kiss Combo [24]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, selfsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saesama/pseuds/Saesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, sure, Dave isn't the Hollywood superstar Jane remembers from her timeline. </p>
<p>This does not in any way, shape or form stop her from squeaking whenever he walks into the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superstar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaRuX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaRuX/gifts).



> Gifted to MaruX because we totes bro-bonded over the variations of this ship.

You blush and hide behind your book when Dave enters the library.

You know that Dave isn't the D. Strider that Dirk calls his Bro, but still. D. Strider had been an entertainer, a visionary, a philanthropist and really, really handsome and if you had followed his exploits a bit closely, well, you're a red-blooded young woman, who could blame you? Dave's not the same person; he's teenaged, gangly, full of bravado and not quite grown into his limbs yet and he's still years away from the man you remember.

Though he's taller than Dirk, and it was _hilarious_ when Dirk figured that out.

A thump, and you look up. Dave's got his elbows on the table you're sitting at and his chin is in his hand and he's got one eyebrow cocked above his shades. You fight to not hide behind your book again.

"A'ight, spill it," Dave says. "What did Dirk tell you that's got you going Minnie Mouse every time I walk in? I mean, having a babe swoon whenever she sees me is sweet and all, but I'd like to know what I'm doing right."

You must be _scarlet_ with how hot your cheeks feel and you fidget with your book. "Did Dirk tell you about his Bro?" you ask, unable to look directly at him.

"What, the movie star?" he says. "Yeah, fucking incredible, I made Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff as a _joke_ and he makes it an empire with sociopolitical undertones. My hero. Why, you looking for an autograph or something?"

You squeak. And you immediately want to punch yourself in the face.

Dave stares at you for a moment, then he _smirks_ and oh god, D. Strider gave that exact smirk to every paparazzi that caught him and women (and men) around the world swooned over it. "You are, you so are," he says and you can hear the grin in his voice. "Fuck yeah, we are so doing this. Gimme your phone."

"Um, you don't have to," you stutter, but you dig for your phone anyway. "I mean, it's not-"

"Oh yeah, I do," he argues, taking your phone and swiping through the apps. "What did he dress like?"

You bite your lip. "Suits," you say. "He went out of his way to look classy."

"My kinda guy." He gets the far-away expression of someone going through their sylladex, then his God-Hood flickers into a slick black suit and only a Strider would have the gumption to wear a bow-tie and the class to make it look good.

"C'mon," he says, his smirk gone a little crooked and rather sincere. "If this all goes tits-up and you end up back in your timeline, this will be worth millions."

"Okay," you manage, swallowing. You set your book down and stand up and Dave curves an arm around your shoulders. Your cheeks are still hot but you can't help grinning and Dave gives that smirk and holds up your phone to take the picture.

He brings up the pen and scribbles 'To the Batterprincess' and his signature at the bottom of the photo and you giggle. "Thank you," you say sincerely.

"Hey no problem," Dave says, saving the picture. "Practicing for when I'm a real superstar."

Then he throws his arm around you again and kisses your cheek and snaps a picture of your absolutely shocked face. You gape at him and he draws a heart at the bottom and hands you your phone and waves over his shoulder as he walks out.

You stand there for a long moment, then save the picture.


End file.
